24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am
Jack and Chloe infiltrate Wayne Palmer's penthouse at the hotel in hopes of finding a lead. Martha tries to convince her husband that she had a conversation with Palmer last night but her claim is later contradicted. Cummings's contact, Nathanson, launches the next phase of his plan at the Ontario Airport where Jack is headed. Episode guide Previously on 24 *The assassination of David Palmer. *'Charles Logan' pressure Buchanan to find the person responsible before the Russians come. *'Martha Logan' tells Charles about a phone call she got last night from Palmer concerning national security; Logan tells Walt Martha's sick because of her conspiracy theories. * Derek interrogates Jack Bauer, a.k.a. Frank Flynn; Chloe calls him because of the assassination attempt on her and Tony; the deaths of Michelle and Palmer. * Jack takes Derek to the oil rig; Later, Jack interrogates Conrad Haas, who's the one that killed Palmer. Jack shoots him in cold-blood. The following takes place between 8:00am and 9:00am. 08:00:00 At CTU, Audrey Raines tells Bill Buchanan to secure several entrances by way of agents at Logan's retreat because there's a high probabilty of infiltration. Edgar Stiles comes in and informs them that he has footage of the security cameras at the building from where the sniper shot David Palmer. All watch the video, shocked to see the face of Jack Bauer clearly on the screen, whom they believed to be dead. At the oil rig, Jack tells Chloe he's being set up for David Palmer's assassination. Chloe tells him to disappear but Jack wants to find out who framed him for Palmer's murder. He asks Chloe to take him to the Palmer's apartment so that he can determine who Palmer's killers really are and start at the original crime scene. Chloe advises against this, fearing that local law enforcement investigating the assassination would immediately take him into custody if they found him. Jack asks for a schematic of the building so he could sneak in. Meanwhile, Derek Huxley still doesn't trust Jack, even more understandably so considering what he has just witnessed, yet Jack still insists on his cooperation. He grabs Derek by the throat and pushes him against the van. Jack says the only reason Derek is conscious is because he doesn't want to carry him and he instructs him to get into the van. Jack is still and solemn as they leave. Back at CTU, Stiles confirms the video of Bauer wasn't doctored. Audrey says all of this is impossible. They saw when Jack died; he had no pulse or vitals. Even if Jack is alive, she rebuffs the accusation that Jack is behind the assassination because of their history. Buchanan has phone logs indicating Palmer, Almeida, and Dessler had spoken to Jack before he was supposedly killed. Buchanan concludes they conspired to fake Bauer's death because his fate would be in the hands of the Chinese. Curtis Manning hangs up the phone after a conversation with Adamson, who ran a data recovery program on Almeida's phone records. It indicates that Chloe was in on the fake death of Jack. Since they can't reach her, Edgar gets mad at Spenser for convincing him not to worry about Chloe, but Bill stops it. He orders Spenser to have Adamson trace her cell: they need to get to her before Jack does. Spenser leaves to do that. Buchanan orders an inter-agency alert on Jack Bauer. Bauer is now the prime suspect in David Palmer's assassiantion. He wants the warrant to empashise that Bauer is a former agent, well-trained, and extremely dangerous. Manning reaches for his phone to tell the intelligence community. 08:06:35 Martha Logan insists that the purpose of Palmer's call was to warn her about a matter of national security, yet Charles Logan and Walt Cummings continue to believe that this is a delusion brought on by her mental instability. Walt offers to find the recording of the call in the hopes of appeasing Mrs. Logan, which President Logan agrees to. Audrey calls President Logan to advise him that CTU has a suspect in Palmer's assassination. The suspect is Jack Bauer and he's still alive, much to Logan's surprise. Audrey is still shocked that Bauer is alive. Logan asks why Jack would try to kill Palmer. Audrey tells him the possibilty of Bauer killing his co-conspirators because his secret was exposed from Palmer to three of his friends. Walt tells him Bauer does have a history of insurbodination, erratic behavior, and heroin addiction. Audrey interjects that Bauer has a history of serving this country. Raines then advises Logan to allow the summit to be postponed. Logan refuses and orders CTU to find Bauer. Walt asks Logan if he can warn Suvarov that he's a potential target. Logan wants this information limited to people involved in the manhunt for Bauer. Cummings understands and leaves. Back at the refinery, a spotter contacts a man named James Nathanson, telling him that Conrad Haas and the other assassins are dead. The spotter says he last talked to Haas and his men when they were about to move on Bauer and O'Brian. The spotter can put together a team and grab Bauer within 24 hours. Nathanson tells the spotter that Bauer can be neutralized once CTU has placed him in custody, as the frameup appears to be successful. They "launch" in less than an hour. 08:09:36...08:09:37...08:09:38... 08:14:03 While Jack is on the way to the Palmer residence, Diane Huxley calls him to ask about Derek, which Jack promises he will make arrangements to return him to her once he has completed the task that he has to complete. Inside the apartment building, Jack makes his way to the Palmers' apartment, believing this to be the most unlikely place where any FBI agents would expect to find him. Upon successfully sneaking by the guards and into David's bedroom, Wayne Palmer discovers Jack looking for evidence in the Palmer assassination. Wayne still accuses Jack of the assassination, while Jack explains that he is being framed and asks Wayne to trust him. When asked how he can, Jack offers Wayne his gun, which Wayne takes and raises toward Jack as he now continues his search. Wayne finally realizes that Jack is telling the truth, and chooses to assist him. 08:28:27...08:28:28...08:28:29... 08:32:54 A man named Anton Beresch tells Nathanson that his team is being assembled. Nathanson tells them to contact him when they get close to their target. Having now secured Wayne's trust, the two search through various files on Palmer's computer to find one that has been encrypted. When they manage to break the encryption, the file is, curiously, a chapter from David's memoirs. They search further to find a name and an address hidden within the text of the memoir: "Chevensky - 16 Transport Lane." Chloe confirms that the address is located at Ontario Airport. Suddenly, the agents begin to shift their positions, and Jack realizes he needs to leave. Wayne offers to help, which Jack declines. Jack has to go through several agents on his way back to the van. As he confers with Chloe, several agents flood the garage, and Agent Jennings orders Jack and Chloe to surrender. Instead, Chloe drives off without regard to the agents or the barricade blocking the entrance to the parking garage. Agents manage to shoot the tires of the van, and go to take Chloe and Jack into custody. And while Chloe is taken, Jack and Derek have managed to escape. 08:38:07...08:38:08...08:38:09... 08:42:32 Chloe explains to Bill that Jack was being framed for Palmer's assassination, and that he is investigating to discover exactly what happened. Bill is surprised that Chloe does not appear to be under duress, yet he still orders her returned to CTU and placed into custody. Audrey believes that Chloe's cooperation is further indication of Jack's innocence. As Martha discusses her history with Palmer and Logan to Evelyn Martin when both men served in Congress, Pres. Logan informs Martha that Walt found the recording of her conversation with Palmer. Far from the phone conversation that she remembers, the call appears to be an innocuous conversation about a fundraising dinner that Palmer would like the President and his wife to participate. Martha maintains that this was not the substance of the conversation at all, yet Charles insists that the reason she is remembering something different is because she has not been taking her medication. She agrees to start taking it again, reluctantly. Back at CTU, Edgar receives some chatter that suggests the summit will be attacked. Bill picks up a phone to alert Mike Novick. Nathanson tells Beresch's team that the Russian President is about to arrive, and orders them to maintain radio silence until they have completed their objective. Diane and Derek reunite at the airport. Jack tells them that he's been hiding many things, but that he will tell them the truth as soon as he is finished. He gives them the address of CTU and tells them to tell the people there the truth about what has happened. Jack then leaves to follow up on his lead. However, a group of armed men move into the airport, and Derek gets out of the car to warn Jack. CTU observe the safe arrival of Russian President Yuri Suvarov and his wife to the site of the summit. Bill concludes that their intel must have been wrong. Jack manages to find his way to the back office to confront Chevensky, a man working in the baggage claim offices. Jack insists on receiving answers, but while distracted by hearing an explosion outside, Chevensky manages to ingest a cyanide chip. Jack tries to stop him from swallowing the pill, but he fails, and Chevensky dies. Meanwhile, after Beresch explodes their van, Beresch's team storms the terminal and begin firing shots into the air, indicating that no one will be harmed so long as the President complies with their demands. Meanwhile, Walt Cummings informs Nathanson that the recording of the phone conversation between Martha Logan and David Palmer was altered to remove any evidence that the conversation had anything to do with national security. Nathanson tells Cummings that the airport has been secured, and they are ready to move on to the next phase of their plan. 08:59:57...08:59:58...08:59:59...09:00:00 Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: The only reason you're still conscious is because I don't want to carry you. * Chloe O'Brian: Relax, he's good at this...I think. * Wayne Palmer: You son of a bitch! You killed my brother. * Jack Bauer: Mr. Palmer, you know I didn't do that. Whatever evidence they showed you against me has been fabricated. I served your brother for years. I would have gladly given my life for his. He was my friend. * Jack Bauer: You are going to tell me what I want to know. It's only a question of how much you want it to hurt. * Diane Huxley: You gotta tell me right now what the hell is going on here, Frank. * Jack Bauer: My name's not Frank. It's Jack Bauer. * Jack Bauer: I started to believe that a guy like me could get a second chance. * Walt Cummings: The man does have a history of insubordination, irrational behavior, drug addiction.... * Audrey Raines: Jack Bauer has a history of great service to this country! Background information and notes * This was the final episode to feature Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer, whose voice is heard in a recording. Haysbert appeared in a total of 80 episodes of 24. * Allstate Insurance returned as a sponsor with Haysbert as their spokesperson. * One of James Nathanson's television screens shows footage of Palmer's assassination attempt from Day 2 7:00am-8:00am. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Special guest appearance * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer (uncredited) Guest starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Connie Britton as Diane Huxley * Brady Corbet as Derek Huxley * Geraint Wyn Davies as James Nathanson * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Jonah Lotan as Spencer Wolff * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * David Dayan Fisher as Anton Beresch * Matt Battaglia as Agent Jennings * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov (uncredited) Co-starring * Kevin E. West as Spotter * Taras Michael Los as Chevensky * Musashi Alexander as Agent at Checkpoint * Kathleen Gati as Anya Suvarov * Elizabeth Espinoza as Field reporter Background information and notes * Series regular Carlos Bernard (Tony Almeida) does not appear in this episode. * This episode features the final appearance of Dennis Hayesbert, although he is uncredited and only appears as a corpse. Day 502 502